Twisted Year
by Axel fangirl
Summary: If a guy rejects you, does that mean you can't have a happy ending? One shot, AxelxOC


Senior year of high school: Little work, great friends, parties, prom, and of course, graduation. I thought the hard part of the prison was over. Oh, how wrong I was.

"One more class to go," I thought aloud. I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Robyn. Not being much of a talker, I took my seat in the third row, quietly. Just as I thought, my day was one class from perfect. _He_ was behind me, playing with my shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey, Robyn," his voice purred.

I didn't even turn around to face him, that egotistical jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Axel.

"Now my day, scratch that, year, was ruined," I thought bitterly.

Here's the story: When Axel and I were together, it was all 'sex this, sex that, blowjob, et cetera, et cetera.' Once in a while he'd hold my hand and kiss me, but only if one of his cronies wasn't around. Then, the day I said 'no' to sex for the seventh time, he broke up with me. Thanks to this jackass, I almost killed myself and cried myself to sleep that night.

To make things worse, the following morning, I had walked in on Axel having sex with his new girlfriend, Larxene, in the girls' bathroom.

Weeks went by and summer was coming closer. Naminé sat next to me in the hellhole of a class, doodling as usual. Naminé was the only person, besides Zexion, I knew in this class. To break the dreary silence, I turned to the short senior.

"Hello Zexion! Don't look so sad. Do you need a hug?" I asked sweetly.

Zexion put down his book, "As tempting as your hugs are, I'll pass."

Seeing Axel everyday didn't make my broken heart feel anymore whole, just more and more in shambles. Today would be different. Today, I had an idea; a very simple idea. Axel walked up and down the rows collecting the homework Mr. Saïx assigned the previous night.

"Teacher's bitch," I murmured to the red head.

Axel stopped dead in his tracks, a glare transfixed on me. "What?"

"You need your hearing checked?" I asked, "I said, hello Teacher's bitch!"

The class's silence was broken by an uproar of laughter. Axel slammed the stck of papers on my desk. "Shut the fuck up, Loser. I'll make you regret it, got it memorized?!"

"What can you do? I'll tell ya: shit."

All was going well.

"I said can it, Robyn."

"Oh, so threatening, Flamer."

The class was in awe. I guess the quiet me they thought they knew was supposed to be nice.

"You know what," Axel spat.

At that moment, all the pieces of my heart I had managed to put back together, shattered. Axel, the bad boy, sex addict, who had a girlfriend, was quite literally shoving his tongue down my throat.

"Got that memorized?"

In front of everyone, I wanted to cry; so I did.

I ran out of the room, crying like a frightened child. Naminé excused herself and quickly found her way to me. I felt so pathetic; crying in Naminé's arms, feeling guilty about ruining the shoulder of her dress.

"Why did Sora, Rikku, Kairi, and Yuffie graduate early?" I mentally noted.

Yelling could be heard from the classroom with a fury only Saïx could manage.

"Will you be okay?" Naminé asked softly.

"I will be, but not right now."

Zexion slipped out of the heated classroom unnoticed to give me my things. I thank him quietly for the thought. I swear, Zexion could ditch an all of his teachers would think he's in class, reading a book or something.

As if on cue, the final bell rang; the bell to my freedom from Thirteen Saints Academy. I looked up to my two friends, and Naminé smiled.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Zexion asked in his normal monotone.

Naminé, Zexion, and I walked in the direction of the buses.

"I'll call you over the weekend!" I yelled.

Naminé waved goodbye and walked with another girl to catch her bus. Me? I walk home.

-The worst decision today.-

On my way home, where I could crawl under a nice rock, a familiar mop of red hair was at the entrance/exit gate, waiting.

As I tried to escape unnoticed by _him_, I could already hear the gossip starting. Fucking private school.

"Fail," I heard the red head say, looking right at me.

"Go fuck yourself, Axel," I heard myself snap.

"Whoa. Someone's PMSing," he retorted.

For a split second, I lost control. In that split second, a smack echoed across the campus, in front of the exiting students. My hand, Axel's red cheek, angry brown eyes meeting shocked green ones.

"You son of a bitch! When did you ever have the right to toy with me?!"

Then I walked away.

Finally, the last day of school arrived. Naminé and I exchanged yearbook entries, hers cleverly titled 'Twisted year'. I look back on our senior year at prison/high school.

"Do you regret anything?" Naminé asked.

I felt two arms slip around my waist, a pair of fiery lips kissed my cheek.

His lips.

"Not at all, Naminé, not at all."


End file.
